Low birth weight infants face numerous challenges during their first year of life. One of these challenges is meeting the infant's nutritional needs so that they can catch up with growth. The sponsor has designed a formula to provide extra amounts of important nutrients for small infants. This is a multicenter, doubleblind, randomized parallel-designed prospective trial to compare growth and development of preterm infants fed either a standard 20 calorie/ounce formula or an experimental 22 calorie/ounce formula from hospital discharge to 57 weeks postmenstual age. Growth, development, and acceptance of the formula will be compared between the two groups.